Camp RockTruth and Lies
by Mini Alice Nelson
Summary: What if most of the lies Mitchie said were true, and Mitchie Lies About not being Rich trying to fit in better Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

SADLY I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK

**Mitchie****'s POV**

"Mitchie, Last day of school" my Mom woke me up through the intercom. I put on one of my mixes and danced while getting dressed then I just completely goofed off before running off to eat the great breakfast that the Chef Connie cooked for me.

At the table I put the Television on to Hot Tunes "the Pop star phenom Shane Gray may have gone to far this time, when he stormed off the set of the new connect 3 video. "She stopped to take a breath. "Word is the other members of connect three are fed up! This final stunt cost his label thousands of dollars, but may cost them the rest of their record deal…."

I cut of everything else and thought about what his problem was, he had nearly everything yet he still acted like a child. I knew that there tour was cancelled.

Surprisingly my Mum came in and said "I know you really want to go but…" there's always a but "… didn't you tell me recently you wanted to have a normal summer"

"Mum" I said "There always some kids with a parent like mine at a place like that" then I saw the time and my eyes widened in shock I was going to be late if I didn't go now. I left without even eating breakfast.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

Everyone was trying to get me to sign their Yearbook while I was cleaning out my locker when my best friend Sierra came up.

"Wanna go to Shing Sha Ji with me after you've finished with this" she asked.

"Sorry" I replied "I have to go straight home and convince my dad to let me go to this" I show her the Camp rock brochure.

She gave me a smile of understanding and left waving goodbye, I finished quickly dumping everything in my locker into the bin then forcing the fakers out of the way I knew what they wanted in the end free stuff or the parties. They weren't my real friends I only had one and that's Sierra

I arrived at home fairly quickly to find both my parents relaxing on the patio my mom must of given herself the day of today

"Hi Mom, Dad…"

I was cut off by my dad when he said "you're going to camp rock, though you do have to go with Cassie Smith"

"What!" I screamed and then calmly asked "why?"

"Well Caitlin's going to be your cover story so you can pretend to be a normal average kid."

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

I arrived at Camp Rock with Cassie in the old truck she used to use for her old catering service. Everyone was moving around talking to each other and having a great time I knew I should be able to fit in well with my alibi when T.J. Tyler's daughter came out with an arrogant smirk on her face.

I quickly dropped of my stuff in my room and ran off to the place where everyone else was congregating I walked around having trouble taking it all in when I walked into T.J. Tyler's daughter, Jess I think it was.

"Watch it" she practically growled at me.

"Sorry" I replied very meekly.

"So I see you have just met the one the only the Infamous Tess Tyler" a voice said from behind me, I turned around "She thinks she's all that because her Mother is T.J. Tyler"

I already knew this but I had to act surprised "The T.J. Tyler? She's got like a trillion Grammy's" Well actually its 12 but that is still a lot

"A Trillion and one I think" she joked, I like her, and she's got my sense of humour "Hi I'm Caitlin. Camper today, top-selling music producer tomorrow" She then put on this awesome sound maybe we could do a Jam together.

"Cool, I'm Mitchie"

We had to merge in with the crowd because a woman was on stage

"Hi, Gang! I'm Dee La Duke, the Music Director here at Camp Rock."

"Hi, Dee" we all reply in a monotone.

"Here at Camp Rock we sing, so lets hear that again"

We all reply singing "Hi, Dee"

"Sounds good a bit Pitchy in places, but we'll fix that by the final Jam."

Two boys Jump on the stage Rapping "Where here to rock it out, At least I know I am, We plan to be the winners onstage at Final Jam. Holler. Holler. Put your Hands up. Hey, hey."

Dee calms it down after a bit "Okay, okay. Settle Down. You're having to much Fun." With this great big smile on her face "Okay, this summer is not just about the Final Jam. We have a lot of work to do. You're going to get new music skills, you're gonna find your sound, create your own style. Holler! And figure out who you want to be as artists, but most of all have fun!"

That was treated with a large amount of cheering and clapping.

"Drum roll please." We all held our breath while a drummer gave a small drum roll "For the first time, we're going to be joined at camp by a very special celebrity instructor.

**Shane's POV**

"I don't want to waste my summer at some camp" I argued at my friends, okay it wasn't just some camp but I don't want to be surrounded by Fakers and Posers and might I tell you there's a difference "I'm Shane Gray, for crying out loud."

"Man, we loved this place. Hey we were the campers three years ago we were the campers."

"Yeah, it was Connect 3… connected."

"And you get to see your Uncle Brown."

"You're not really selling this to me." It's official there ganging up on me

"The Label has this problem with the Bad Boy Image your selling…"

"… and to tell the truth we do to, Well he has a problem with that as long as I get a birdhouse as long as you're here" Nate stares at Jason "Yep we have a problem with that"

"Do your time, in the end were happy, the Labels happy and we get good P.R."

"My one word is, payback" that should stop them

"That's two words" Jeez he can be an idiot at times

I storm out of the car As Nate calls "out get a Tan and Jason reminds me "Birdhouse"

Uncle Brown walks up me a couple of minutes after they drive abandoning me for the horrors I shall have to endure

"Welcome back Shane, just thought you would like to know you're sharing a room with someone" oh-no someone save me he continued on showing me to my room you're band members did tell you how you are going to do a recording with the winner of Final Jam?" He took one look at my face and bolted for it. Them, them…. Ahhhh I need to throw something.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

I felt slightly better walking to my cabin when a couple of girls see me and when one girl sees me it's almost like they can read minds or something, a horde of girls start chasing me until I dive for cover behind the Mess hall Tree when I start hearing this great sound coming from the Mess hall Pianoand then some singing

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly_

_Where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me _

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Then my phone starts ringing just as I was going to see who it was just my luck I press the awnser button and have a look around for the voice

"Shane, Shane answer me man" That's defiantly Nates voice

that got me out of my reverie "I've had a cold shower, stared at a tree and I'm without Hair product" I didn't not that they should know "can I go home now?..." pushing the voice to the back of my head.

**Mitchie****'s POV**

I had a quick walk through camp getting to know my way around when I walked into the mess hall and there was this Piano there I just had to play a song (this is around the time when Shane is being chased) I start playing the keys I need and start singing.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly_

_Where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me _

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

I hear a phone ringing startled I run out of the room toward my cabin through the kitchens, I arrive at the cabin puffed when Brown walks up to me.

"You're going to be the roommate of our celebrity Instructor" he tells me fairly casually then walks off, how am I supposed to deal with this?

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

"Mitchie this is Lola" Caitlin introduced me.

"Hi, is this your first year here?" Lola asked me

I was about to reply yes when Dee Called Lola up for her Jam

_Who' guys got what it takes to be my guy _

_What it takes to make me shine_

_What it takes to get me fired up_

_Who's got what it takes to be my Beau_

_What it takes to make me glow_

_What it takes to make this beat flow_

_Everyone talks about _

_What they think they need_

_They making up a list of things _

_One, two, three_

_Everyone is different_

_But where we can agree_

_Every girl wants her boy _

_To treat her sweet _

_Don't think that being mean_

_Will get you anywhere_

_Don't think that acting cool_

_Will make me wanna care_

_I need your respect_

_If your gonna be the one_

_And if you must apply_

_Then try to get the job done_

_Who's got what it takes to be my guy_

_What it takes to make me shine_

_Who' guys got what it takes to be my guy _

_What it takes to make me shine_

_What it takes to get me fired up_

_Who's got what it takes to be my Beau_

_What it takes to make me glow_

_What it takes to make this beat flow_

_I've been contemplating_

_What it takes_

_To make give my heart_

_Could you be the one_

_Standing in the crowd_

_I'm waiting to find out_

_I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh_

_Who' guys got what it takes to be my guy _

_What it takes to make me shine_

_What it takes to get me fired up_

_Who's got what it takes to be my Beau_

_What it takes to make me glowy later _

_What it takes to make this beat flow_

"That's amazing!" I remarked, in surprise.

"Should be her moms on Broadway" She stared at my fake amazed expression before continuing "But here they only care about the Bling, why Tess Tyler rules this place."

Just then Tess and her group walked into me and then had the nerve to say "Watch where you stand"

I just had to see what her reaction would be "I love your Mum" I said, not really telling the truth.

"Of course you do, doesn't everyone?" Was her big fat snobbish reply, damn rhetorical questions to hell. "And you are?" She didn't really seem that interested.

Oh-no I've got suck up to her "I'm Mitchie Torres."

"Your Nicky Torres' daughter my Dad staged one of his shows" One of the group said.

"Nope." Gullible fool, gullible fool, gullible fool. "My Dad owns a hardware, and my Mum is the cook here at camp" Thank-you Alibi!

With that they stormed out. Yes, Yes Yes, Yes. Finally.

After only a short amount of time I went back to my Cabin only to find my Bags on the porch and Shane Gray on MY bed.

"WHAT!" That yell could be heard all around camp, and then I said more calmly "What are you doing on my bed and why are you in my room?"

"I'm not sharing a room with the kitchen help." He's sharing a room with the kitchen help, my eyes widened he was referring to me I was sharing a room with Shane Gray

"First of all Shane, You don't even know me so you can't even judge me, and secondly what if I wasn't the kitchen help what if I was someone completely different" I yelled at him, that arrogant ass.

With that I grabbed all my stuff from the porch and put it onto the other bed and started throwing stuff at him in my rage and then after I got rid of all my rage I got ready for bed


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Camp Rock_**

**_A.N Thanks for the reviews a lot of things should be answered, I hope!_**

**Shane's POV**

I was rudely awakened by Uncle Brown ripping of the blankets saying "rise and shine superstar."

I groaned and buried my head into the pillow, who wants to get up this early?

"Mate don't make me do this" When I made no attempt whatsoever to get out of bed, my so called 'uncle' threw a pillow at the wall and then just to make sure I got up he poured water over me.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yell at him.

"We both have classes to teach" Brown said "And yours starts in Twenty minutes"

It's defiantly to early in the morning for this, then I noticed my unwanted Guest the kitchen help had already left, not normal at all.

**Mitchie****'s POV **

At breakfast it was noisy affair I was with Lola, Caitlyn and some others. Everyone was wondering who the celebrity instructor was. So many names where being thrown around, heck, I think I even heard my mum being mentioned.

But Shane's appearance in the mess hall everyone quietened down. It was almost like he was looking for someone. A familiar face perhaps or just having a look at the mess hall. It all turned to a flurry of hushed whispers at resident bad popstar.

Shane looked at me then stalked out of the room. What's his problem?

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

Brown walked in on all of us rocking out, having a good time, and moving to the beat.

"Whoa!" Brown stops the unofficial party "If the class is a Rocking, I'm a glad I came knocking" his joke made us all laugh; he defiantly is a favourite at the camp.

"So, let's hear what I'm working with this year. Let's see who should I pick first. My goodness" Everyone put up there hands but me, please don't pick me. "All right. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, You" Great, he picked me.

I looked at him in alarm, but all he said is "You can't argue with the finger"

I walked up in front of everyone embarrassed and start singing softly

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me..._

"I know you are singing a solo. But your so low, no-one can hear you" Brown joked to encourage me.

So with a great happy smile on my face I start singing loudly

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never-ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe that I get to make the future_

He asked me to give him a high five it wasn't till later, that I knew what that meant.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

Me and Caitlyn where walking around after class when Tess, Ella and Peggy stepped up towards me.

"I didn't know you where that good." Peggy said "You totally rocked it!"

"Totally" Ella chimed in

"So I've been thinking." So I'm going to know what she wanted "you have to sing with us in the Final Jam. Your vocals in the background would be like, amazing. We never let people in our group. But you? A must. Want in?" So that was it.

"Well umm…" I stammered. "I was going to sing solo"

"Solo?" Tess asked "In your first Final Jam? That's brave."

I gulped. What was Tess getting at? "I'm sure I'll be nervous at first, but…" I left it hanging hoping Caitlyn will save me

"She will be fine!" Caitlyn saved me.

"In front of all those people?" Tess said "But yeah she'll be fine"

"Yeah maybe I should be part of a group" I said, Tess gave a smug smile "Caitlyn, want to be part of a group with me?"

"Sure why not. Hey don't you have to help your mum out?" Caitlyn said

Oh-no I have to ring my mum. With that I rushed off.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

"Mum, you're there." I said into the mobile.

"Yes, I'm here. How's your day going?" The voice comes out of the phone.

"Well Shane Gray is sharing a cabin with me" I complained

"Deal with it. You've dealt with situations like this before."

"Yeah…" I left it hanging hoping she would continue.

"Deal with it like you do with all the others."

"Yeah thanks for the advice. See you soon. Love you."

Shane chose that precise time to walk into the cabin

"You're the Kitchen help right? Well my manager said he sent over my food-allergy list but since I couldn't touch the breakfast this morning. Hey can I just talk to your mum?" Shane demanded

"Excuse me?" I say. Does he know?

"What?" He really didn't know; that's cute.

"Your being a jerk and that's not a way to speak to a person, I am one you know" That should teach that stupid, inconsiderate, adorable… Ahhh I'm starting to crush on Shane.

"Okay, may you please take me over to see your mum" Not bad but I should squeeze as much out as possible

"AHEM"

"Thankyou"

"Much better" I took him to see Cassie.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

**Shane's POV**

"I don't need a chaperone Uncle" I said while Brown was pushing me towards my class.

"Seeing how you blew off your class yesterday, you sort off do." He told me

"I didn't sign up for this. Get my agent on the phone." I said complained.

".'get my agent'? What happened to you man? That Guy on TV? That's not who you really are." He pointed to my heart. "_In there_. What happened to the kid who loved music?"

I avoided my uncle's eyes the real reason is that to tell the truth my music is not mine anymore but he shouldn't have to deal with that he gave me to them.

"He grew up," I said almost bitterly

"Big whoop. Stop acting like its all about you," Brown said obviously frustrated.

"In my world it is!" I respond

"Where in my world" He countered. "And in my world, you are considered an instructor at this camp. This means you have to instruct. Starting with Hip-Hop dancing at two. And 5 6 7 8..." with that he left.

**No-one's POV**

Inside the camp dance studio some of the campers were messing around, dancing free-style and loosening up. But Tess, Ella and Peggy hung back, waiting for class to start before showing what there made of.

"Now remember" Tess whispered to her cohorts "when he gets, here act cool." She leaned casually against a wall trying but failing miserably to look chilled.

Mitchie who was stretching nearby asked "When who gets here?"

"Shane" Ella answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mitchie's face fell "He's teaching this class? Great." She whispered the last part to herself. Now she has to have a lesson with him as well.

"Hey you've got some body powder in your hair." Penny said

"No, remember I'm the Kitchen Help" Mitchie thought quickly "We were baking cookies today"

At that moment, Shane entered the studio barely bothering to get everyone's name; he walked over to the stereo and pressed PLAY music.

"Everyone grab a mike and a hat. Follow me if you can" Shane instructed.

Shane started of into a complex, choreographed number.

_Yeah_

_First stop hit the grove_

_Let the music play_

_Next stop yeah everybody _

_It's time to celebrate_

_Here we go so let your flow show_

Tess said to herself "It's a way to weed out the weak" She then started dancing.

_Make the dreams you got become real_

"Across the floor." Shane told us.

_Let's do this, let me hear you now_

_Show me how you feel_

_Let's start, start, start the party_

_Come on, come on, everyone_

_Let's sta-sta-start the party_

_What you waiting for now?_

_Start, start, start the party_

_Come on, come on live it up_

_Let's sta-sta-start the party_

"Everyone circle. Face the front." Shane told us

_I know you're never gonna wanna stop_

_Let the music take us to paradise_

_Let's close our eyes_

_Feel the groove wanna shake us_

_Everywhere and everybody turn it up_

_Let's start the party_

_Party_

_Gonna have a good time_

_Party_

_Let's start, start, start the party_

_Come on, come on, everyone_

_Let's sta-sta-start the party_

_What you waiting for now?_

_Start, start, start the party_

_Come on, come on, live it up_

_Let's sta-sta-start the party_

_I know you're never gonna wanna_

_Come on let me hear you holler_

_Party's never ever gonna stop_

Just as the song is about to end Andy with his drumsticks in his pocket, falls over his feet. Everyone crowded around Andy worrying about him.

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum." Tess snickered, nodding at Andy. A couple of the people laughed, but Shane didn't notice.

"Hey," Shane said to Andy, gesturing to the sticks still in the boy's pocket. "You any good on the drums?"

Instead of answering, Andy pulled out his drumsticks and started tapping a rousing combination on the floor. Shane nodded impressed.

"Now all we have to do is get that beat from those sticks to our feet." Shane joked looking at Mitchie as she helped Andy up.

Andy and Mitchie smiled. Maybe, Shane and Mitchie thought there's more to Mitchie/Shane then meets the eye.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

**Mitchie's POV**

"So how's Kitchen duty going?" Shane asked me as we were walking towards the mess hall. "And it was really nice of your mother to off given you the day off."

"Mmm, yeah" I said startled from my musings. "So why are we friends now?"

"Well I think it's because we share the same room. People tend to grow on you that way, that's how Connect 3 connected." Hey is he flirting with me.

"Really that's cool!" I try to ignore that incessant voice in the back of my head, maybe I'm crazy!

"Hey," Shane said suddenly "your Mum reminds me of this Chef I've seen around, the Chef I'm talking about cooked for practically everyone, from Jessica to Nick pre-breakup to Pharrell." How did he know that!

"What that's silly my mum would have told me about it if she did." I scolded him for even thinking that.

**Shane's POV**

I could not believe that she scolded me, though I think I realized another reason why were friends, she treats me like a real person, maybe you're crushing on her a voice in the back of my mind says.

We walk past a couple of trees and she looked like a dancer from a couple of music videos I've seen.

"Mitchie," I started "well, um…."

Tess walked past and stoped my question.

**Tess' POV**

"Mitchie why don't you want to be in my group?" I asked mainly because shane was going to make a vow of love and I can't have that.

"Because Tess" she said rather angrily "I'm in my own group," She then turned to Shane "Can you watch me at the Jam tonight?" That conniving little…

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

**Shane's POV**

In my cabin, I was strumming to the song I overheard trying to edit it to make this song I was writing.

"That's cool" Brown shocked me and then he smiled "It's like your old stuff!"

I kept strumming "Yeah, I was thinking the group can change up our sound. Do some different stuff."

"So you coming up to the campfire?" Uncle Brown asked me. I am to see Mitchie singing but I'm not admitting that to Brown.

"Yeah right." I pretended to scoff at the idea.

"All right. Well, you sit in here by yourself, superstar. 'Cause your right. Way cooler." The disappointment in his voice almost made me want to say yes but not quite.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys the story is going to come slower from now on school is going to start up again soon which means no time for writing stories as much and don't get me started on Work ahh

Don't worry I am going to go over tis AN


	4. Chapter 4

**Mitchie's POV**

"So we call this the Campfire Jam." Dee announced "It's about expression. The freedom to be who you really wanna be." We all clapped, cheered and whistled at that. "Hit it."

Shane walked over to me, just as Tess, Ella and Peggy walked on to stage

_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I lead_

_You wanna be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe_

_Love it or hate it (ahhhhahhahh)_

_Me. myself and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

'_Cause I'm to cool (Too cool)_

_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot _

_But I'm sorry you're not exactly_

_Who you think you are_

_Can't tell you what_

_What you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You see some are born _

_With beauty, brains and talent_

_And they got it all_

_While others have to try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me _

_Obviously_

_I'm a natural; I'm the real deal (Yeah)_

_I can't help the way I am (ahhhhahhahh)_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool (Too cool)_

_Yeah I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

As the song came to an end the crowd burst into applause. More as a sense that she was T.J Tyler's daughter than anything else, that is what Mitchie would like to believe anyway.

Mitchie saw Shane starring intently at two boys she listened in on their conversation of the two that had Shane staring like that.

"…Cookie-cutter pop-star rubbish." Said one "I heard he's gonna lose his contract."

"Music to my ears." So that's what got him like that.

I walk over to him.

"Shane," I say "You can leave if you want to." He nods and walks away back to our Cabin.

I smile and walk on stage while Caitlyn is starting the music and adding her own tunes. Just to make people more Hyped about the song, I start dancing.

_Whoa_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_How to choose who to be _

_Well, let's see_

_There's so many choices now_

_Play guitar, be a movie star_

_In my head a voice says_

_Why not try everything?_

_Why stop? Reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

'_Cause it's my life_

_And now's the time, who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe I get to make the future_

_What I want to_

_If I can become anyone _

_I know the choice is up to me _

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna find the who I am inside_

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna show the_

_The way that I can shine_

_Who will I be?_

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

**No-ones POV**

Shane was sitting on the docks strumming on his guitar musing over what he heard last night about him being a "stupid cookie-cutter pop-star", it was just so annoying.

Mitchie was running to the kitchens to offer some help it was better than doing nothing, when she heard a guitar playing, she stopped and had a look around and saw Shane playing she started walking up to him but she stepped on a twig and it snapped.

"Can't a guy get some peace?" Shane asked.

"Sorry, I… Sorry" Mitchie said meekly, boy, Shane had a temper

"You said that already."

"Was that you playing? It sounded Kind of different."

"Than my usual 'stupid cookie-cutter pop-star' stuff?" Shane said still sore from last night. "Sorry to disappoint."

"You didn't. I liked it. I mean it was good for 'stupid cookie-cutter pop-star stuff'" Mitchie said.

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better."

"I thought you loved your sound. You created it here. You're like a camp rock legend."

"Some legend. I only play the music that the label thinks will sell. That's it."

"You don't think that would sell?"

"I don't know."

"Well you never know if you don't try. And by the way I know of one girl that would buy that song." Some how during there conversation they where both hugging each other and Tess managed to walk past them at that time.

"Sorry I've got to go to the kitchens, bye" She got out of the position they where in and headed for the kitchens. She started to realise her crush on him was starting to grow.

Shane realised there was something different about Mitchie a good different and his crush on her was starting to grow and he was not happy he should not be crushing on a person not connected to show buisness.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

**Mitchie's POV**

Caitlyn absentmindedly had her legs splayed out, mixing up random beats when Tess and her wanna bees walked passed. Tess looked down then suddenly 'tripped' just by Caitlyn's foot.

"I would be sorry if it was anyone but you, and well you faked it." Caitlyn exclaimed.

Tess infuriated, started to 'trip' again leaving some of her lunch (Small Caesar salad) on Caitlyn.

"Eww, I guess it makes the outfit look better" Tess said "And it actually matches with those colours"

"At least it's better than that outfit" Caitlyn retorted. This was as good as one of those drama shows. Where's the Popcorn?

"Ahh…" Tess threw food at her, and Caitlyn throws it back now all we need is someone like Brown to walk into the room and… here he is. It's like some corny tween show, were someone lies about who they are, and this would be around the time they get discovered! Wait a minute this sounds suspiciously familiar, like what I'm doing!

Brown makes Caitlyn, Tess and Me go to his office.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

"Lay it on me" Brown said after pacing what I swear to be an hour.

"Its Caitlyn's fault she made me trip over her and then said I faked it" Tess screeched while Caitlyn yelled over her "She just tipped food over me after faking tripping for the second time"

"Whoa, tell me who the first to insult someone was?" Brown asked trying to get down into the problem.

"That's super-easy, Caitlyn." Tess said almost exactly like a cheerleader. Hmm Tess in a cheerleading outfit. Caitlyn maybe not so much.

"Okay, Caitlyn since you want to start fights you will have a job this summer. How does working in the Kitchens sound?!" Brown went on "And now you can go. Oh Mitchie can you stay back for a sec."

After everyone left and was out of earshot Brown started to speak "Mitchie your Mom called today. And she accepted to teach a few classes here, since the media teacher has recently gone home."

"What! Are you sure? Brown you can't tell anyone about my mom. I don't want people to fake!"

"Just as long as you tell Shane! Your Mom will be sharing the cabin with you."

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

My schedule was hectic with my mom coming and having to keep up my guise as a kitchen help. I had little chance of finding and talking to Shane.

I was running along the path with the crisps in my hands for Taco Night when I ran into Shane with a guitar in hand.

Shane looked at me then the crisps "Hungry" he teased me

"Maybe…" I teased back some would call it flirting I would call it well I don't know but definitely not flirting.

"You got a minute? I want to run something by you" Manners something you normally don't hear from THE Shane Gray. He's just Shane.

"Sure!" I say he's using manners and it's a great way to tell him about mom.

We walk to the docks and sit down. And Shane starts to sing

_Every time I think I'm closer to the Heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found_

_A better place to start_

_Where no-one seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

_Every time I think I'm closer to the Heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found_

_A better place to start_

_Where no-one seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

"I heard this girl singing and it kind of reminded me of the music I like" Shane started "So I started playing around with some of the chords. I know it's not finished but-"

"It was great, mm Shane I've got to tell you something in private" I say and Shane looks confused as I lead him off to a more secluded area.

No-ones POV

Tess was watching the whole thing and she didn't like what she sees, her mind draws up conclusions and there's really only one possible explanation for this, Mitchie's pregnant and Shane's the Father. She had to tell Peggy and Ella.

Meanwhile with Shane and Mitchie unbeknownst to the rumours starting to form.

"So your Mom really is the president of Hot Tunes TV China." Shane said after much convincing and a phone call to Mitchie's mom "At least that explains some of the similarities to that dancer I've been seeing on music videos."

Shane watched her leave while she picked up the crisps. It definitely explained a lot of things for him.

Taco night passed without to much fuss but with her mother arriving tomorrow Mitchie and Shane could not help feel that an impeding doom was coming which fired up the rumours even more.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

Connie arrived and un-packed at 12 there was very few complications besides from the small, tiny, major problem of only having two beds! You would of thought Brown would think of it and he did, he decided to hook up Shane and Mitchie.

"Okay let's just decide about this later" Connie said sick and tired of the arguing over who will sleep on the floor until another bed comes in.

The group shuffles out quietly still sore over their 'discussion' on who should sleep on the floor, Shane's arm over Mitchie's in what appears to be a protective embrace. Murmuring softly in Mitchie's ear in what appears to the outward observer to be whispers of love which in actual fact it was Shane trying to convince Mitchie to sleep on the bed and let him sleep on the floor.

Then loudly Shane asks "What are you going to be singing tonight?"

"I don't know maybe Crazy Now it's a new song I wrote in camp" Mitchie answered "Crap, I'm late with my meeting with Caitlyn see you tonight!"

Eyes where watching. Both good and bad.

"Hmmm, this is interesting I must report this to…" both walk away.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

Mitchie's POV

Pyjama Jam was even crazier then normal when I re-entered the room after a quick breather. I was up soon and Shane wasn't here yet!

The Bees were having an argument over the costume they stopped when Dee walked up onto the stage.

"Now up is the awesome Caitlyn Geller." This was going to be good.

Shane appears out of no where and gives me a hug resting his head on mine. We watch Caitlyn for a couple of minutes.

"Help a snake. Help" Tess shrieks and Caitlyn turns of her music. Dee runs to look at it.

"It's just the power cord Tess" Dee said irritated.

"My Bad" NOT. Shane leaves and I feel vaguely disappointed.

"You're just so full of it. You can't stand that other people might actually like what other people do." I second that opinion next item on the agenda…

Tess does this elaborate hand gesture. Something, Something, M, L. Is she calling herself a loser?

"What does that mean?" Caitlyn asks.

"What. Ever. Major. Loser." Ella pips in not realising the hurtful meaning behind it.

"Oh wow Tess." I but in "Whatever major loser is so last year. Everyone knows that… Well I guess not everyone."

Mitchie 13 Tess 0

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

I was walking back from the kitchens my mind going over my earlier conversation with Caitlyn. When I heard just barley a whisper but it made my heart stop.

"Did you hear Shane and Mitchie are married and there expecting too." This was not good think of Shane's reputation or what's left of it and my mother's reputation.

'Think Mitchie think' I thought to myself as I ran in search of Shane.

No-ones POV

Shane was going through the notes of This is Me. When his phone rang Nates name flashed upon the screen Shane awnsered and put it towards his ear.

"So how's my birdhouse coming along?" Jason asked before shane could even say hello.

"Um you see, well…" The memory of the limousine came to Shane "About that recording with a camper-"

"Sorry, No go backs" Nate interjected quickly. "You gotta do it man."

"I've been thinking and I think it's a good idea" Shane said shocking his bandmates.

"Are you getting to much sun 'cause I can bring you a hat if you want" Nate says quickly and Mitchie runs in panting.

"Shane we've got a problem"

"Is that a girl's voice? Is Shane actually dating that Caitlyn was talking about?"

"Could she help build my birdhouse?"

"Rumours are spreading about us!"

"You guys are a couple I knew it!"

"Guys you may all want to listen because it know involves all of Connect 3"

"What is it Mitchie?"

She starts "I was walking back to the cabin after me and Caitlyn…"

"What! Caitlyn's friends with your Girlfriend. Man why didn't you tell me?"

"Nate. Anyways I was walking back to the cabin when I heard this rumor."

"Was it that you where cheating on Shane or Shane was cheating on you?"

"No. Apparently Shane and I are married and we are expecting." Mitchie mumbled the last part.

"This has never happened before!"

"So why didn't you tell us sooner you were married and going to have a…" The phone died.

"What should we do?" Shane asks Mitchie.

"The Girl with the Voice! You're looking for the girl with the voice! Andy!"

Shane nods and gives Mitchie a hug before leaving in search of Andy to spread it along the Camp Grapevine.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

Shane is sitting along a cabin's rails listening to one of his songs over and over again but it was worth it to Shane He would find the Girl with the Voice and Protect Mitchie at the same time.

Mitchie walked past and gave Shane a small smile in which he returned this did not go un-noticed by Caitlyn.

"Aren't you going to get in line" she teased Mitchie, thinking they were dating.

"He's never heard me sing. It's not me. When we hang out I don't sing." Mitchie said making Caitlyn think there is some truth to the old rumours.

"So I hear you're dating Nate! Any truth to these rumours? And if you deny I can always get the truth out of Shane." Mitchie said holding up an imaginary microphone trying to take the topic of her and Shane when she realised what kind of whole she dug herself.

"No, I wanna see you bring it out of Shane!"

"It's not pretty trust me him begging for mercy at my feet. Asking to be freed from my torture."

They walked on.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

Mitchie's POV

I felt free being inside a Stuffy kitchen for most of the day. I wandered around camp until I passed the docks where I heard someone singing and more importantly it was Shane singing.

I quietly crept over to Shane leaning against a canoe writing words and notes into a book while singing.

"So does tour voice sound better over here?" I asked smiling at myself for startling Shane.

"Well let's see and find out shall we?" Shane said indicating to the Canoe

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

"I don't think we're doing this right" I said at the 10th time we went in circles.

"What don't you like going in circles?!" Shane asked.

"I believe the official term is called Donuting" We both laugh at this and continue to Joke and Laugh when Shane goes onto one knee and says in a completely serious voice "Mitchie Torres will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend. I can only nod and Shane pulls me into a tight embrace. I see two figures leave the shore heading in different directions not noticing each other. Something was going to happen! We had to Plan.

Tess' POV

This was not meant to happen Shane wasn't meant to propose to Mitchie he was meant to date me. When I got to my cabin an old contact of mine was sitting on the steps humming a tune. She looked up and handed me a parcel.

"Thanks Lola" I say.

I wait till she walks away and I open it up it, contained pictures of Mitchie and Shane in the same bed and they appear to be naked it seems I was right about the pregnancy is that why there getting married?

Caitlyn's POV

This is interesting either they've known each other longer then Camp or their in a whirlwind relationship. Jeez already engaged.

Lola walks by and passes me a parcel of developed photos. I flick through them this proves what Mitchie has been saying all along there together I've got to tell Nate, he needs to know.

I grab my phone and quickly speed dial his number "Hello Nate, Alpha, Feta, Pie. There official and serious. Greenlight activated…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Camp Rock or even a pair of Jonas Brother's Boxers but i do own the packet of tic tacs that inspired me**_

No-ones POV

"What's that meant to mean?" Nate grumbled into his mobile.

"Sorry but I think Shane's been in this relationship longer than we thought. I've seen Shane propose to her and then there's the photos…"

"Photos? What photos it isn't the press is it?" Nate probed for more information.

"No. It may be much worse than that. Shane and Mitchie are sharing a bed together; they both look to be naked. Shane is on top of Mitchie and her arms are around his neck and her hands are in his hair. And they had horrible bed hair." Caitlyn explained. "And the thing is I'm often finding Mitchie coming out of his Cabin."

"We'll talk more when I come down in only two more hours Caity, two more hours." He caressed the name through his lips sending chills down Caitlyn's back.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

Shane and Mitchie were talking though they kept on having the need to touch each other and make sure they where real and it was happening. Nothing seemed for real right now especially since how they were discussing, how to keep everything low and how to pretend to break up.

"Maybe," Shane started "You should throw something at me."

"What about that necklace. That big one with the red stone thing in it," Mitchie caught on. "Or maybe something small and shiny that will capture more attention and it is easier to throw."

"Actually I think I might have that exact thing!" Shane said in excitement, running toward his bag. He came back cradling a small ring with an askew diamond heart in the centre.

"Are you sure? That looks precious." Mitchie said admiring the ring.

"It'll be fine. Trust me, I know things."

"Sure you do. Damn it only fits on my ring finger, oh well. What do you want to do? Because, well I'm bored."

"Well do you want to meet my Bandmates because there coming right now!"

Mitchie turned to see Nate with his arm around Caitlyn talking together and Jason jogging up to the cabin with a huge grin on his face.

Jason's POV

Shane had his arms around Mitchie making sure she was leaning into him; this was defiantly an unconscious gesture of protection. And I knew this by the Psychology lessons I took in school. I even surprise myself.

"Shane, Shane, My Auntie Cassie is here, she's in charge of the Kitchen's" I say excitedly. Though everyone but Mitchie seemed shocked by this announcement. Strange. "And my Auntie Connie is here as well."

"Hey, Mitchie isn't your mom Cassie?" Caitlyn said shocked "that makes you related to Jason!" She's my cousin, but wait Cassie doesn't have any children only Connie does! Not unless she adopted Mitchie.

"You're related to Connie the president of Hot Tunes TV China. Steve's my Uncle!" Nate stuttered out.

Shane whispered something in Mitchie's ear that I could barely hear. "Now this is interesting who knew you were related to both of them." What! She's related to Nate, but how?! She's Connie and Steve's daughter. I grinned even wider if that's even possible.

"Um why is Jason grinning so widely? It's becoming kinda scary." Caitlyn said. "And I'm starting to feel like I'm Alice in Wonderland."

"I think my cousin should explain it. Right Miss Torres." Nates mouth dropped.

"Here goes nothing, Caitlyn since Jason and Nate have already appeared to of connected the dots. What's Nate's last name?"

"Well everyone knows its Torr… Oh My God your both Nate's and Jason's Cousin. That means that your mom's the president of Hot Tunes TV China…" Her eyes drop to Mitchie's hand. Why what's so important about a hand? "Hey what's that? That's a ring on the finger." How long has he known my Cousin? Was it before or after he became a jerk?

Me and Nate stared at Shane, our eyes boring into him; if it was true that looks could kill, well it would now be Connect 2.

"It's not what you think. You see… well we're afraid people will jump to conclusions with things that are happening. Since I asked her to be my Girlfriend…" There dating, my Bandmate is dating my cousin, what is the world coming to?

"In the most idiotic way possible I swear"

"… Was that because it looked like I was proposing to the casual observer? We're taking some precautions so it looks like we break up."

"Well yeah! We have to go, so… See you Cousins dearest, you too Shane. Come on Caitlyn we have to let them practice their new song." Shane is dating my cousin!

"You're dating my cousin?" We both shouted at the same time at Shane.

"Talk about three degree's of separation. For all of us."

No-ones POV

Nate and Jason stared at Shane. They could not believe the stupidity of Shane sometimes.

"Um guys don't you want to practice the new song I wrote." Shane asked hoping they would forget for a bit.

"Fine!" they grumbled back.

With Caitlyn and Mitchie -----

"How come you were in Shane's cabin?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"It's my cabin too, and it's also my mom's." Mitchie said awkwardly.

"So you're saying you've been sharing a cabin with Shane since the start of camp." Caitlyn said in an upset voice "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Sorry but all I've ever wanted to do is fit in. Be accepted because I'm me, not my Mother's daughter." Mitchie started to rant. "When I first meet I didn't know if you would be one of those people."

"It's okay though we may want to help out Cassie in the kitchen if you want to keep up this secret."

"Consider it done."

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

Mitchie's POV

The campground was full of excited chatter, random song being belted out and the sounds of drums and Caitlyn and I were in the thick of it with Barron, Sander and amazingly Ella and Peggy. Ella was talking excitedly with Barron and Sander about their Final Jam performance and then to my surprise offering to help choreograph their dance, Peggy was standing around like the Lone Sheep, I had to include her in a conversation I felt this pull, this need to include her. It was like she still had a roll to play in my story and everyone else's.

"Hey, Mitchie! I've heard talk of s'mores." Barron said after a heated discussion with Ella and Sander. Some-ones got a crush! And if they don't have one on Ella then

"There coming. Aunt Cassie's bringing them over after…" Caitlyn shot me a look. No, not a look, the look, the one warning from finishing my sentence.

"Oh Caitlyn. Can you believe that Connect 3 will be judging Final Jam. Since we all know you have a crush on Nate. Especially since his pictures your phone's wallpaper." Shane said from behind me, wrapping his arms casually around my waist and leaning his head on mine.

"How do you know about my phones wallpaper? Unless I've just given it away or Mitchie told you" Caitlyn said in a panic. I know I didn't tell him so that means he either assumed or guessed. I'm impressed.

The look in Caitlyn's eyes told me he was smirking, but before I could even lift a head to even threaten him Brown came onto stage.

"Hey Gang! I finally talked my nephew" Brown motioned for Shane to walk up onto the stage "into singing us a song."

The entire camp cheered as Shane walked onto the stage waiting with barely contained anticipation on hearing a member of connect 3 sing.

Shane took the mic from Brown "Hey guys I have a surprise for you." He paused for effect "Guys come on out." And the crowd goes wild. Who knew they would react that way?!

Jason then Nate walk onto the stage, their guitars in hand. The noise had inceased tenfold, and when it hadn't seemed possible when Nate winked into the crowed (in Caitlyn's direction) it was so loud you couldn't even hear yourself think. Brainwashing anyone.

Shane quieted the crowd with a single motion. "We've got something new, so tell us what you think."

_Music  
turn on that radio as loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet cant feel the ground (can't feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song may disappear_

_now nothing in the world can bring me down_

_Hand clapping, earth shaking, heart breaking _

_There's no faking when you ride it home_

_Yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control and I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Music_

_Got my six-string on my back _

_don't need anything but that_

_everything I want is here with me (here with me)_

_don't need that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_What's driving me is following my dreams _

_Yeeeaah_

_Hand clapping, earth shaking, heart breaking_

_There's no faking when you're on a role_

_Yeah_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control and I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like _

_Without the sounds of all my heroes_

_Singing all my favourite songs_

_so I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control and I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control and I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_All night long_

_Yeah_

The applause was loud and the cheering was so ear shattering that I needed to leave the crowd. I head towards my boyfriend and his band, hoping to give Shane a congratulatory hug.

"Man they loved it!" Nate said observing the crowd. "You were right."

Jason responds "I know I was right… What did I do?" My poor cousin.

"Not you, Shane" Looking over at his band mate "The Label has to let us do this."

"No they wont, look at what they made us call the band."

"Yeah"

"If we hit the studio tonight we could get them a demo by tomorrow!" Nate looks around "Or we could stay here and use the recording studios here perfecting it"

They all left to go somewhere Shane to me, Nate to what looks like Caitlyn, and Jason to who knows where.

Just steps away from me Tess calls out, "So how's Shane in bed?"

"What is that what you were telling people?" Shane said his voice feigning hurt.

"No, thanks for jumping to conclusions without letting me explain. We're over now." I throw the ring to the ground bringing up a small cloud of dust. "That's for believing her."

I walk away not looking back until I'm sure no-ones looking at me. Shane's picking something of the ground and cradling something in his hands looking like someone had run over his puppy. I almost run back and give him a hug but I don't.

TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs/ TicTacs

No-ones POV

"I can't believe they fell for that!" Mitchie exclaims "It was like a cheesy break-up scene from a bad romance"

"Well I guess were really great actors. We should be in a movie!" Shane cries out. Then more seriously he states "Though I do want to know why they think we slept together."

"Could it of been that hot heavy night were we were fighting over who's bed it was, and we ended up sleeping in the same bed and waking up in that awkward position. You were in your boxers and I had my singlet top and those boxers I have with the Jonas Brothers symbols all over it and nearly everyone has a laptop for photoshopping take Lola, Caitlyn and Ella for example." Mitchie thought out loud.

"That is a good explanation. Though this is better…" Shane gently brushed his lips against her neck travelling all the way up to meet her lips; it was filled with emotion, a desire barely contained. Mitchie kissed back with just as much power. Shane pushes her back into a wall. Entangling his hands with hers leaning them above their heads. Someone clears their throat and Mitchie and Shane part from their moment to see Nate, Caitlyn and Jason in the cabin with confusion on their face.

"What's with you Shane? You have Singer sex with Mitchie, and then we find you guys kissing in a highly illegal way…" Nate says with confusion lacing his voice. "… after you supposedly broke up with each other."

"Singer sex what's that?" Shane asked wary of the answer as long as it wasn't what he thought it was he would be fine.

"Like cheer sex but for singers instead" Nate explained like he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Jason you should remember that Nate can't watch 'Bring It On'. Remember the last time!" Shane winced "Every hour he'd use one of the lines from the movie and then convinced the manager that we should be extra's on the next 'Bring It On'. Remember the cheerleaders!"

"Stop changing the subject Shane! And if you do try something normal not Nates obsession with 'Bring It On'! We just want to know why you and our cousin are doing this." Jason said in a completely serious tone.

Caitlyn keeps on looking between Mitchie and Shane "The break-up was fake wasn't it. It's meant to stop rumours from circulating. I'm right aren't I!"

A silence hangs in the air before Nate breaks it "How will Hot Tunes react when they find out that Shane is dating Hot Tunes TY China's President's daughter?"

"Umm… her mom can control it." Caitlyn said in a tone that implied why am I dating this guy.

"Hey even I knew that!" Jason crowed, excited about knowing something that Nate didn't.

A door opens and in walks Connie Torres. Everyone looks up relieved at the guest.

"Aunt Connie" Nate and Jason call out happy to see their Aunt.

We have a slight problem you see… I kinda yelled at Tess for attacking you and Shane, Mitchie and I let slip that you're my daughter, so your secrets exposed to the camp community" Connie explained sheepishly.

"So your saying there was no point in having my background a secret?! All those lies…" Mitchie the cries into Shane's top unaware of her notebook being taken away by someone, to then give it to Tess.

**_Sorry about the really long wait but lets just say i hit a brick wallin bith senses of the words thank Jonas for Tic Tacs as inspiration_**


End file.
